


When They Say Nothing At All

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pure fluff because so help me I really can't stop, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Sanvers, as their group of Superfriends, had so lovingly started to call them, were obviously very much in love. Although none of their friends had ever once heard either Alex or Maggie say, "I Love You," to you the other. Even after an entire year of so happily being together.They all became curious if they had said those words to each other at all yet. So decided to really watch Alex and Maggie more closely to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 10th Sanvers story I've written. because I can't stop.
> 
> thank you loads for reading.

_Sanvers_ , as their group of _Superfriends_ , had so lovingly started to call them, were obviously very much in love. Although none of their friends had ever once heard either Alex or Maggie say, " _I Love You_ ," to you the other. Even after an entire year of so happily being together.

It started to make the _Superfriends_ wonder if the two women had even said those three small, but so big, meaningful and powerful words to each other yet. 

They all became so curious that they started to watch Maggie and Alex more closely. To see if maybe they said it to each other when not within ear shot of their friends. Which made no difference for Kara, what with her super hearing and all. But they all made a firm agreement that it wouldn't be appropriate for her to try to listen in. Instead they decided to stick with trying to read their lips. Which of course, was also not very easy, especially when in the darkened alien bar. Or when they were standing or sitting in such a way, that their faces were half hidden, by either each other, or their hair.

After a solid two months of unsuccessfully trying to lip read what Maggie and Alex were saying to each other, when not nearby. Or when they were whispering to each other, during movie and game nights at Kara's. To see if the words, " _I Love You_ ," were ever actually spoken between the two. Because the _Superfriends_ just couldn't help but be so nosey. They all but gave up after only a week an half. Until they started to notice that _Sanvers_ , who never seemed to say those words, at least not in public or when around their friends. Very much said them in the way they were around each other. In their actions and in the way they looked at each other.

Winn was first to notice it when at the DEO with Alex. She had been standing next him as he worked on his computer. Trying to crack his way through a very strange looking alien language, to find out if it was something serious or not, that would require the DEO. He had been talking to Alex and she had been responding, until she just went quiet.

"Do you think the English language looks this way to aliens who have never spoken it? Or seen it in writing before?" asked Winn, only be be greeted with an unnatural silence from Alex. He got worried for a second, thinking that maybe she was rolling her eyes at him, and trying to not smack him upside the side. But as more and more time passed, with nothing being said from the agent he simultaneously feared, respected and considered a real friend and big sister. He relaxed.

He turned to look at her, mouth open to ask what was wrong, only to see that she was looking at something over his head. To see the light in her eyes, the change in her stance, the smile slowly making it's way across her lips. He turned in the direction she was looking, to see the object of what was making Alex look like she had just won the lottery. The object in question, was no object at all. It was a person, a woman, a tiny, adorable, NCPD Detective who had a smile of her own stretching across her face. Causing her dimples to be very prominent in her cheeks. Who was walking towards them, eyes locked with Alex's.

"Ah." said Winn nodding, as he turned back to Alex. "Maggie is here. You go kiss your girlfriend and enjoy your lunch. I'll work on this and let you know if I can find anything." He fully expected a smack on the head. But was once again surprised when Alex just squeezed his shoulder in thanks. Before heading to meet her girlfriend halfway.

Winn watched out of the corner of his eye, how Alex almost had a spring in her step. How her whole body was almost vibrating with joy, because Maggie was there. He watched how Maggie's smile just got bigger, and how she reached out both hands to pull Alex close, but the belt loops in her pants. How they shared a quick kiss and not so quick hug. Before hands clasped together, fingers lacing as they headed off to go eat lunch. Both of them talking and laughing and just happy to be together. 

Winn saw then, that they did indeed say, " _I love you_ ," to each other when in public and when around just their friends. They said it through their actions. They said it, _when they said nothing at all._

——

Lena was the next one to notice. When on a Friday evening, as all the _Superfriends_ , which she was so incredibly happy to be included in, had gathered at Kara's apartment, for a games and movies night. 

As what had become a habit, they all kept a close, but not too obvious watch on _Sanvers_. But once again failed to see if they had said _I love you._

But Lena started take notice of the way Alex and Maggie interacted with each other while they had paired up when playing _Monopoly_. She was happily paired up with Kara, and they were doing quite well. But she had a hard time keep her focus on the game at times. 

She laughed when Maggie and Alex lost some property to her and Kara, causing them to lose the game as they were now completely out of money. "Running your own business really makes you way too good at this game Lena." Maggie had grumbled good naturedly. As Alex bit back a smile at how adorable Maggie looked when she pouted. While Lena just smiled, and high fived Kara, who had jumped up excitedly.

Lena watched how Alex gently pulled Maggie into her, in a sideways hug. Kissing her cheek, smiling widely when Maggie melted into her embrace. How Alex had leaned back against an arm rest of the couch. As Maggie sat between her legs, back against her girlfriend's front. As she pulled Alex's arms around her. How she let a giggle escape when Alex tickled her sides, but didn't try to move away. How she just turned her head to kiss Alex on the cheek, before kissing her softy on the lips. 

She smiled, looking away towards the tv to focus on what was currently playing. They would be watching a movie after the boys cleaned up and put away the games. Lena just shook her head when Kara asked her in a whisper what she was smiling about. She just shook her head, knowing that Kara would figure it eventually. But Winn gave her a knowing smile and nod, which she returned.

Because Lena saw than, that _Sanvers_ did indeed say, " _I love you_ ," to each other when in public and when around just their friends. They said it through their actions. They said it, _when they said nothing at all._

——

It was another two weeks before Kara finally noticed. They were all that the alien bar for drinks on a Tuesday after a long day at work. Her and Winn were sitting on stools, they had brought closer to the pool table, watching Maggie and Alex play. Often offering their ridiculous commentary on how the game was going. 

They made it worse by acting like they were sports announcers. Each holding their beers like microphones. The entire thing made Alex and Maggie laugh. Which in turn would only serve to make them miss a shot, no matter how easy it should have been.

But the more Kara watched them, the more little things she began to take note of. Such as how her sister, would purposely have her aim just a little bit off. Just so that the next shot Maggie took, was perfect, was sunk with ease. Making Maggie grin and say, "Look at that Danvers. I'm winning."

To which Alex would just smile, and lean over to kiss her cheek. Or how Maggie would slip an arm around Alex's waist, giving her a gentle squeeze and a small smile. Or the way Alex would stand behind her girlfriend, arms wrapped around the front of her shoulders. With Maggie's hands coming up to rest on them, as she pressed her lips to Alex's arms in a kiss or two, as they talked with her and Winn after finishing their fourth game of pool. 

No matter how hard she tried, Kara couldn't stop the smile that almost split her face in two. Because it made her heart feel full as she watched them head to the bar, hand in hand. Winn bumped her shoulder with his, holding up his bottle of beer to clink with hers.

Since he knew, Kara saw than, that her big sister and Maggie did indeed say, " _I love you_ ," to each other when in public and when around just their friends. They said it through their actions. They said it, _when they said nothing at all._


End file.
